1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device and method for adjusting fan of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic component installed in an electronic device, such as a CPU, usually depends on a fan to dissipate heat. If a work environment temperature of the electronic component is too high, a speed of a fan is increased to make a heat dissipation. Otherwise, if the work environment temperature of electronic component is too low, the speed of the fan is reduced to save energy. However, the fan cannot be adjusted automatically to reduce a work environment temperature of the electronic component, and to save power of the electronic device.